


Mistakes made

by sumdorkus



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumdorkus/pseuds/sumdorkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very very short but very very sad. Post wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes made

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really short, don't be dissapointed.

I understand that this is unwanted, and inappropriate as well as poorly timed, but I can't stand it anymore. I have to say it. I love you. SH

And it's like that, that everything stops. John stops; stops smiling at him, stops going on cases, stops talking, stops being his friend.

It was Sherlocks selfish mistake that forced John away from him. Sherlock's mistake that lost his best friend.

He loved him and that was his mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like crying ovER this, im sorry.


End file.
